


A Simple Question (#214 Engagement)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [127]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie asks a simple question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Question (#214 Engagement)

A Simple Question (#214 Engagement)

Ian lay his head against Charlie’s chest. This was how they spoke at the end of the day.

“Your father has dozens of back issues of Martha Stewart: Wedding.”

“I know.” Charlie groaned. “Planning my wedding has become his minor obsession.”

“Not anymore.”

Charlie sighed. “He is warming up to us.”

“I know.” Ian rubbed his thumb along the platinum band Charlie wore.

“Would you like to be married?” Charlie asked.

Ian shrugged. “I don’t need to be.”

“I didn’t ask that.” Ian laced his fingers in with Charlie’s. Charlie recognized the particular flavor of silence that filled the room. “The day I promised to always keep you those were the truest words I have ever spoken and they meant everything to me. They meant more than antique, saccharin vows and bits of dry cake.”

“I know.” Ian whispered hoarsely.

Charlie took a breath. “I also know there were no witnesses to that moment and I am as much yours as you are mine and if you would like a more public declaration of that fact, a legal completion of our promises I do understand and would be willing.”

Ian nodded holding Charlie tight. “I’ll think about it.” He whispered.


End file.
